coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8272 (6th December 2013)
Plot Hayley wonders if she made a mistake sending Christian away without knowing what he wanted. Carla and Peter are in married bliss. Tim assures Sally he still wants to move in and it wasn't the drink talking. Audrey is less sure of her decision to employ David. He has to hide when Kylie walks into the salon and books an appointment. Sally looks forward to being in charge of the factory but everyone else is sick of her going on about it. Peter has a pleasant drink with Leanne where she wishes him and Carla well. Fiz sees Christian in the Rovers, about to try and get Hayley to talk to him again. He is brusque with her. Fiz warns Roy he is on his way over. Tim distributes leaflets for his window cleaning business. Christian tells Roy he's changed his mind and wants to get to know Hayley. Roy lets him in the flat but acts as a chaperone. Hayley gives him the benefit of the doubt and sends Roy away. Peter goes to the Rovers to speak to Tina but Carla joins him before he gets a chance. Hayley agrees to put her past with Christian aside. Audrey admits to David that she's terrified Kylie or Nick will walk in and there will be another argument. She decides to sound out the family about David working for her so it won't come as such a shock. Kylie suddenly turns up early for her appointment, resulting in David having to hide again. With Carla away, Peter and Tina go through to the smoking shelter for a private talk. Christian shows Hayley photographs of his children and offers to introduce her to them. She is pleased. He then tells her the real reason for his visit - he is £5,000 in debt and needs the money today. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Christian Gatley - Andrew Turner Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Wedding venue - Bridal suite Notes *Radio DJ Nick Grimshaw makes a cameo appearance in this episode at the Rovers jukebox alongside Hanni Treweek who would become one of the programme's storyliners in December 2018 and soon begin a relationship with Jack P. Shepherd. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Christian tells Hayley he wants to introduce her to his wife and children, but his real motive for the visit becomes apparent when he then asks for £5,000; and Peter tries to talk to Tina in the backyard of The Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,210,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2013 episodes